Silent Love
by eLmaoo
Summary: Gaara yang bisu, dan Neji yang buta. Apakah dapat keduanya saling mengungkapkan rasa cinta? Gaara, jangan pernah kau sia-siakan apa yang telah diberikan Tuhan, karena kau akan menyesal. NejiGaa, shonen-ai, mind to Rnr?


_Apa kau pernah membayangkan, sebuah dunia tanpa suara?_

_Sebuah dunia tanpa cahaya?_

_Namun suatu yang kekal mengikat keduanya_

_Sesuatu yang sering disebut.._

_ Cinta _

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

**Silent Love © eLmao Incester**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Neji x Gaara (NejiGaa)**

**Warning: OC-ness, a bit of typ(o), my first fic NejiGaa, one shoot!**

**Disini semuanya ****POV-Gaara ****, Diary-fic.**

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**Okey, enjoying for read this fict **

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

_Ini adalah kisahku, kisahnya, dan kisah yang akan kuceritakan kepada kalian semua. Sebuah kisah, yang mengantarkan hidupku, pada kebahagiaan. Sabaku no Gaara._

─ _19 __Januari 20xx_

_Hari itu adalah hari dimana pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, dengan sosokmu yang masih berumur 24 tahun dan aku yang masih berumur 15 tahun. Apa kau tahu? Malam itu adalah malam yang selalu kuingat-ingat masanya, saat aku sama sekali belum mengenal 'cinta'._

_*xxx*_

_Waktu itu aku adalah seorang anak yang pendiam, tidak banyak mengeluarkan kata dan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berteman. Lain dengan anak-anak seusiaku yang masih suka bermain-main dan bermanja-manja dengan kedua orang tuanya, aku dilahirkan dengan tidak memiliki emosi. Mungkin itu yang difikirkan oleh orang lain tentangku. 'Tidak memiliki emosi' bukan berarti tidak memiliki perasaan 'kan? _

_Aku menatap figure seseorang yang terpampang di kaca. Matanya berwarna greensea, rambutnya yang halus berwarna merah maroon, dan kulit pucat pualamnya yang tak pernah terjamah oleh tangan kotor manapun. Itulah sosokku yang masih berumur lima belas tahun. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku kini sedang berdiri di depan kaca. Aku sedang mencoba sebuah setelan kemeja dengan rompi berwarna coklat muda yang sepadu dengan warna rambutku._

_**CKLEK**_

_Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dari arah kanan tempatku berdiri, aku menengok ke arah sumber suara._

"_Gaara, kau sudah selesai?" Dia bertanya kepadaku, seorang perempuan berambut kuning berkuncir empat yang kini berjalan ke arahku. Dia adalah kakak perempuanku yang berbeda empat tahun denganku, Temari namanya. Aku tidak menjawab apa yang ia tanyakan, hanya saja, mataku memberi isyarat__melirik ke tubuhku yang telah dilapisi setelan baju. Nee-chanku tersenyum, ia mengelus rambutku yang sehalus bulu kucing. Aku suka senyumannya._

"_Gaara manis sekali, boleh Nee-chan peluk?" Tanyanya yang hanya kubalas dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia tersenyum kembali dan selanjutnya memelukku erat.' Nee-chan, apa kau tahu? Di rumah ini yang paling kusukai adalah Nee-chan'. Yaah.. andaikan aku bisa mengucapkan itu padanya. Aku suka bau tubuh Nee-chan yang memelukku, rasanya seperti dipeluk oleh Ibu. Ibu? Untuk apa aku mengingat perempuan itu? Perempuan yang bahkan tak mengharapkan kelahiranku, sama dengan Ayah._

_Nee-chan melepaskan pelukannya padaku, ia menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau tosca. Lalu ia kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi badanku__walau hanya berbeda 10cm. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipiku._

"_Gaara, aku ingin melihat senyumanmu." Mohonnya dengan tatapan penuh harap yang berisikan kepahitan. Aku tidak mau membuat wajah cantik dihadapanku ini bersedih, namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang ia harapkan sekarang padaku, hatiku telah mati karena kedua orang tua yang tak mengharapkanku. Aku hanya diam tanpa melakukan yang ia suruh. Setelahnya, aku melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sedih, senyuman hangatnya menghilang. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kedua belah pipiku._

"_Gaara tidak seharusnya menjadi seperti ini, yang salah itu Kaa-san dan Tou-san," Katanya dengan mata yang mulai mengemban air mata. Nee-chan, aku sungguh tidak ingin membuatmu menangis, tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan hati yang terlanjur hitam karena benci__benci yang teramat sangat kepada Tou-san. Aku berjanji tidak akan tersenyum dan berbicara lagi._

_Selama aku lahir, aku tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua, yang kudapatkan hanyalah cacian, makian, pukulan, bahkan ancaman akan membunuhku kalau aku tak menuruti kata-katanya. Setiap hari pasti terdapat lebam di sekujur tubuhku. Ia telah menghancurkan mentalku yang saat itu bahkan baru berumur 15 tahun. Aku masih ingat kapan terakhir kalinya aku tersenyum dan memanggil nama Tou-san, yaitu sebelum ia membunuh satu-satunya temanku yang bernama Shukaku saat umurku sembilan tahun. Shukaku adalah anjing kesayanganku dan satu-satunya temanku._

_Aku terbangun dari lamunanku saat Nee-chan kembali memelukku dengan lembut._

"_Ayo kita keluar, ada pesta yang menunggu kita." Ucapnya dibarengi dengan pelukannya yang terlepas. Aku mengikuti langkah Nee-chan yang mengarah pada pintu kamarku. Ya, hari ini keluarga kami menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta keberhasilan perusahaan Sabaku karena dapat memenangkan penghargaan internasional. Bagiku pesta ini sangatlah memuakkan! Harusnya bukan pesta ini yang mereka selenggarakan, seharusnya…_

_Nee-chan kembali menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan menatapku kembali. Senyuman merekah kembali di wajah eloknya._

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara!"_

_Aku sedikit membelalakkan mataku, bagaimana Nee-chan tahu kalau kata-kata itu yang sedari tadi kutunggu? Bagaimana ia tahu kalau…_

"_Jangan menangis, Gaara. Ayo ucapkan permohonanmu di umurmu yang ke limabelas ini," Nee-chan menghapus air mataku yang terlanjur menetes, aku memejamkan mataku dan membuat suatu permohonan._

'_Kumohon Tuhan, pertemukanlah aku dengan seseorang yang dapat memberikan kasih sayang yang tak pernah bisa ia bagi kepada siapapun, bukan Nee-chan, tetapi.. seseorang yang dapat mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini'_

_Aku membuka mataku saat aku merasakan sebuah benda yang mengalungi leherku._

"_Ini hadiah untukmu," ucap Nee-chan sambil memasangkan sebuah kalung di leherku._

_Aku melirik ke arah kalung itu, sebuah bentuk yang tak dapat ku mengerti. Bentuk kalung ini seperti.._

"_Itu setengah sayap," jawab Nee-chan seperti mengetahui apa yang sedang aku fikirkan. Aku menatap Nee-chan kembali dengan dahi mengkerut__tanda aku masih tidak mengerti._

"_Kalau Gaara ingin tahu apa maksud kalung itu, Gaara harus mencari sendiri siapa pasangan terbangmu." Ucap Nee-chan yang sama sekali tak membuatku paham._

"_Ingat Gaara, kalau kau ingin bebas, kau harus menemukan sebelah sayapmu. Burung tidak dapat pergi dengan sebelah sayap," Kata-kata Nee-chan waktu itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu kuingat, berapapun umurku, aku masih dapat mengingatnya. Bagai sebuah mantra.._

_*xxx*_

"_JANGAN TOU-SAN!" Terlanjur, cegahan Nee-chan terlambat karena kini kepalaku sudah dipenuhi oleh darah. Tou-san__tidak! Aku tidak akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu lagi, laki-laki brengsek itu memukul kepalaku dengan sebuah asbak__lebih tepatnya melempariku. Nee-chan menghampiriku yang sudah tersungkur di lantai, ia menangis.. aku tidak mau membuat Nee-chan menangis. Nii-chan ku yang bernama Kankurou juga menghampiriku. Ia mengusap keningku yang berdarah dengan sapu tangan. Wajahnya sangat terlihat khawatir._

_Laki-laki itu malah menyeringai, seakan senang dengan perbuatannya yang menyakitkanku._

"_Tou-san! Sudah hentikan!" Cegah Kankurou sebelum tangan kasar itu ingin menamparku. Hasilnya, kini Kankurou lah yang mendapatkan tamparan itu. Mataku melebar, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Kankurou meringis kesakitan, aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya diam dan bergetar di tempat dan Nee-chan hanya menangis sambil memelukku._

"_Apa salah Gaara, Tou-san? Mengapa selalu Gaara yang kau sakiti? Kenapa bukan aku sekalian saja?" Tanya Nee-chan dengan tatapan benci yang mengarah pada laki-laki itu. Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum kekehan itu menjadi sebuah tawa yang meledak._

"_HAHAHAHAHA! Salah apa kau bilang? Salah apa? DIA SUDAH MEMPERMALUKANKU!" Ucapnya sambil menyeret paksa kakiku dan akhirnya aku terlepas dari pelukan Nee-chan, aku takut, sungguh takut._

"_KARENA KAU LAHIR IA MENINGGAL! ISTRIKU! KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU BAHKAN TAK KAMI HARAPKAN!" Mataku melebar, tubuhku bergetar hebat, namun air mataku tak dapat keluar. Ini berawal hanya karena aku tidak mau tersenyum kepada client-nya di pesta tadi. Apa ini adalah hukuman yang pantas hanya karena tidak mau tersenyum? Apa ini adalah sebuah hadiah ulang tahun dari takdir? Sebuah penyiksaan dan tekanan batin? Cukup! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!_

"_Kalau… begi..tu.. bunuh.. saja.. a..ku.."_

_Nee-chan dan Kankurou pasti terkejut sekarang ini, aku akhirnya mengeluarkan suaraku sejak terakhir kali aku berbicara dua tahun yang lalu. Aku dapat mendengar isakan tangis yang dikeluarkan oleh Nee-chan. Laki-laki itu terdiam dengan muka geram di tempatnya berdiri._

"_Kkhh! DIAM KAU!" Tubuhku dipukulnya oleh sebuah kursi, aku mengerang kesakitan, sepertinya ada bagian tubuhku yang patah. Nee-chan berlari menghampiriku, ia memelukku kembali, aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri._

"_Heheheh, aku tidak mau membunuhmu sebelum aku menyiksamu habis-habisan!" Laki-laki brengsek! Rendahan! Mengapa aku dilahirkan dengan darah yang sama dengannya? Kenapa?_

"_Aku mohon.. Tou-san.. hiks.. hentikan.. jangan sakiti Gaara lagi..hiks" Nee-chan memohon hingga ia memeluk kaki laki-laki keparat itu. Detik berikutnya, tubuh Nee-chan sudah terlempar ke sudut yang lain, laki-laki itu menendang orang yang sangat kusayangi._

"_DIAM TEMARI! JANGAN PERNAH MEMBELA ANAK SIAL INI!" Laki-laki itu menendang perutku dan menginjak tanganku._

"_AKH!" Aku mengerang kesakitan, Kankurou menghampiriku dan menyeretku jauh dari laki-laki sialan itu. Nee-chan memelukku kembali, aku sudah tak kuat untuk bergerak._

_Dari penglihatanku yang mulai berbayang dan pudar, aku melihat kalung pemberian Nee-chan yang tergeletak di lantai dekat dengan kaki laki-laki itu. Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga._

"_Nee..chan.. lepas..kan.. aku.." Aku berbicara dengan susah payah, rasanya tenggorokanku seperti terbakar setiap kali aku mengeluarkan suara. Nee-chan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bola mata tosca-nya._

_Aku menggerakan badanku dengan merayap menggunakan tanganku. Laki-laki itu melihatku dengan seringaiannya. "Kenapa kau? Mau bersujud di kaki ku?" Tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik. Aku tak memperdulikannya, yang kutuju hanya satu, kalung berbentuk setengah sayap pemberian Nee-chan._

_Sedikit lagi.. aku dapat menggapai kalung itu, pandanganku sudah memudar, tanganku mencoba menggapai kalung itu, namun saat sedikit lagi aku menyentuh benda itu, tanganku diinjak oleh sepatu laki-laki brengsek didepanku._

_Ia dengan cepat mengambil kalung yang berharga bagiku. Nee-chan membulatkan matanya,_

"_Heh? Kalung? Sejak kapan kau memiliki ini anak sial?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat daguku dengan ujung sepatunya. Aku yang sudah nyaris kehabisan darah, sekuat tenaga mencoba berbicara._

"_Berikan.. pada..ku.. jangan.. kau.. sentuh dengan.. tangan.. kotor..mu!"_

_Ia menggeram mendengar ucapanku, Selanjutnya, aku merasakan tubuhku yang bergeser jauh dari tempatku yang tadi. Ia menendangku cukup keras hingga darah segar mengalir kembali di sisi tubuhku yang lain. Nee-chan dan Kankurou ingin menghampiriku kembali, namun kucegah dengan sisa kekuatanku._

"_Jangan.. mendekat.." Kataku kepada mereka._

"_Heh, jadi ini barang berharga bagimu? Kalau begitu.. biar kuhancurkan!" Sebelum tangan kasar itu menarik kuat kalung tersebut, Nee-chan berlari ke arahnya dan menghentikan tangannya._

"_JANGAN! KUMOHON TOU-SAN! KUMOHON JANGAN!" _

_PLAK_

_Nee-chan tersungkur kembali di lantai, pipinya memerah akibat tamparan pria itu. _

"_Cih! Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur!"_

_Aku benci merasa lemah seperti ini, aku benci tidak bisa melindungi apa yang aku sayang, aku benci! Benci dengan diriku yang lemah! _

_Dengan rasa amarah yang besar, aku dengan sekuat tenaga bangun dari lantai, kaki-kakiku bergetar dan terasa sangat sakit, sekujur tubuhku merasakan sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Tapi aku tetap mencoba berdiri. Aku menatapnya yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam._

"_Berikan.. kalung itu!" aku tak kalah tajam memandanginya. Ia menggeram kembali._

"_Kau…." Dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah linggis dari perapian dan dengan lengan kekarnya ia mengayunkannya padaku,_

"_ANAK SEPERTIMU… TAK KU BUTUHKAN!"_

_Apa aku akan.. mati?_

"_TIDAAAAAAAK!"_

_Itu suara Nee-chan dan Kankurou, apa aku dapat bertemu mereka lagi?_

_Aku…_

_**DUAK**_

_Aku membuka mataku.. Dan saat itu, kulihat sosok seorang pria dengan rambut panjang coklatnya dan mata yang berwarna lavender.. Kulihat sesuatu yang mencolok, kalung.. dia memakai kalung yang sama dengan..ku_

_**BRAK**_

"_GAARA!"_

_Aku.._

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

─_22 Januari 20xx_

_Saat itu kau menopangku lewat senyuman, sebuah senyuman lembut yang sedikit demi sedikit mengikis lapisan es dalam hatiku. Pertemuanku denganmu.. bukanlah sebuah musibah Neji, aku bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu, dan menjadikanmu bagian dalam hidupku._

_*xxx*_

"_Gaara"_

_Ada seseorang yang memanggilku, tapi.. suara siapa?_

_Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh indra penglihatanku adalah sebuah dinding putih dan ruangan yang serba putih. Aku mendengar suara alat yang berbunyi 'nit' 'nit' ah entahlah apa nama alat itu. Rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali. Kukira aku sudah mati._

_Tanganku terasa hangat, seperti ada yang menggenggamku. Siapa? Apakah Nee-chan? Ah! Untuk menengok-pun terasa sulit. Tapi aku harus melihatnya.. siapa?_

_Aku sedikit membulatkan mataku ketika aku melihat sosok yang tidak kukenal sedang menggenggam erat tanganku. Seorang laki-laki yang sedang tertidur. Aku sedikit terpana dengan parasnya yang tampan. Ia memiliki rambut coklat yang panjang dan diikat dibawahnya. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa aku mengenalnya?_

_Perlahan kulihat matanya mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan iris matanya yang berwarna lavender. Aku hanya diam memperhatikannya, begitu juga dia._

"_Gaara,"_

_Aku tersentak, suaranya.. itu adalah suara yang kudengar tadi. Suara lembut yang membawaku pada alam sadar. Aku ingin menjawab, tapi.._

"_Apa kau sudah bangun?"_

_Aku mengernyit heran, apa dia tidak melihatku bangun? Bukankah wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya?_

_Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat merayap dari leherku. Aku terkejut. Ma-mau apa laki-laki ini?_

_Tangan itu terus merayap sampai ke pipiku dan berhenti di pelipis mataku. Aku berkedip, dan sepertinya bulu mataku menyentuh jari tangannya._

_Kulihat wajahnya yang langsung berubah kaget._

"_Gaara! Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Apa-apaan sih laki-laki ini._

_Aku tidak menjawab__bukan, bukan karena tidak mau menjawab, tapi rasanya tenggorokanku.._

"_Oh iya, kau tidak mungkin bisa menjawabku ya.."_

_Kenapa? Kenapa wajahnya jadi sedih? Ada apa dengan laki-laki ini?_

_Aku menggerakan tanganku dengan susah payah, kusentuhkan telunjukku di telapak tangannya._

_Ia mengangkat satu alisnya, respon kah?_

_Aku menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangannya dengan menggunakan telunjukku._

'_Siapa kau?' tanyaku yang kutulis pada telapak tangannya._

_Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, membuat aku sedikit tersentak, harus kuakui.. dia memang benar-benar.. tampan._

"_Aku Neji. Neji Hyuuga. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku,"_

_Aku membelalakkan mataku, aku ingin protes dan bertanya, tapi mengapa suaraku tidak keluar?_

_Kuukir lagi kalimat di telapak tangannya._

'_Kenapa aku.. suaraku..?'_

_Dia kembali beraut pahit_

"_Gaara, kau.. kehilangan suaramu." Pernyataannya membuatku kaget, aku tersentak, namun detik berikutnya, aku kembali tenang._

_Hh.. mau bagaimana lagi? Toh aku juga tidak mau berbicara. Kehilangan suara bukan masalah bagiku 'kan?_

'_Mana Nee-chan dan Nii-chan ku?' kuukir kembali suatu kalimat di tangannya._

_Ia menjawab, "Temari sudah menitipkanmu padaku. Ia menyuruhku membawa jauh dirimu dari tempat ini."_

_Apa? Nee-chan menitipkanku? Apa maksudnya? Ah! Tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit!_

_Tanpa sadar aku menyengkram tangan laki-laki berambut panjang di sampingku._

"_Kau kenapa Gaara? Ada yang sakit? Biar kupanggilkan Dokter." Pemuda yang tadi mengaku bernama Neji itu langsung berdiri dari tempatnya._

_Mataku membelalak saat kulihat ia berdiri dan meraba-raba meja di sampingnya dengan tangan kanan, ia mencari.. sebuah tongkat? Oh tidak, mungkinkah ia.. Buta?_

_Aku menggerakan tangan kananku yang dihiasi oleh suntikan infuse, telapak tanganku merayap-rayap di atas meja disamping tempat tidurku yang tidak begitu jauh, aku mencari barang apapun untuk kujatuhkan__agar aku dapat memberi isyarat pada pemuda beriris lavender itu menghentikan langkahnya yang gontai._

_**BRAK**_

_Untungnya yang terjatuh adalah sebuah buku, berhasil! Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang. Ia menggerakan tongkatnya yang berguna sebagai penunjuk jalan. Ia menghampiriku dengan raut wajah khawatir._

"_Ada apa Gaara?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit panik, mengapa laki-laki ini begitu mengkhawatirkanku? Mengapa ia begitu peduli padaku? Siapa sebenarnya dia?_

_Aku menyentuh tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk membuka telapak tangannya. Ia mengerti dan kini mendekatkan telapak tangannya dengan jari-jariku._

'_Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan pergi kemana-mana, aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu!' kutulis kata-kata itu pada telapak tangannya. Ia mengerti dan kembali duduk disamping tempat tidurku._

_Ia diam menungguku yang akan mengukir kembali sebuah kalimat di telapak tangannya. Aku menggerakan jari jemariku kembali, memoleskan sebuah kata di telapak tangannya._

'_Siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau begitu peduli padaku?' Tanyaku yang kutuangkan dalam tulisan di atas kulit epidermis di telapak tangannya. Kulihat ia diam sejenak dan selanjutnya tersenyum. Senyuman itu.. mirip senyuman Nee-chan, senyuman yang tersampaikan dengan rasa kasih sayang._

"_Aku akan menjawabnya kalau kau sudah sembuh dan siap untuk pulang ke rumah."_

_Aku mengernyit tak mengerti, rumah? Apa itu artinya aku akan tinggal dengannya? Yah, kufikir tidak terlalu buruk menerima ajakan untuk tinggal bersamanya, asalkan aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan pria brengsek itu. Tapi mungkin aku juga tidak akan bertemu dengan Nee-chan dan Kankurou lagi, biarlah mereka jauh dariku, agar laki-laki itu tak menyakiti mereka lagi karena keberadaanku._

_Aku menatap kembali pemuda di sampingku, kulihat pandangannya yang kosong dan mengarah padaku. Apa ia benar-benar tidak dapat melihat? Kalau benar begitu, bagaimana ia bisa mengurusku yang seperti ini? Ah sudahlah, difikir berapa kalipun, aku tak dapat menanyakan itu semua kepadanya._

_Aku begitu lelah, apakah hidup sebegini melelahkannya? Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih baik tak dilahirkan kalau tahu akan banyak luka yang kuterima. Bukan, bukan luka fisik yang membuat hatiku membeku, tetapi luka batin yang sampai kapanpun tak pernah bisa terobati. Aku sudah.. lelah._

_*xxx*_

_Sudah tiga hari aku dirawat di , dan keadaanku mulai membaik. Dokter mengatakan, ada beberapa tulang rusuk dan tulang belakangku yang retak, untungnya tak sampai patah. Setiap hari Neji selalu berada di sampingku, menghiburku dengan sebuah cerita atau sekedar menemaniku jika aku sedang tertidur. Kami sering bertukar cerita, tak kusangka, ia sudah berumur 24 tahun, kukira ia masih berumur 19-san. Aku ingin bertanya, apa penyebab kebutaannya, tapi.. aku takut akan menyakiti hatinya. Seperti saat ini, saat aku sedang memandangnya dalam diam, ia sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurku sambil mendengarkan music lewat I-Phone miliknya. Aku suka melihat wajahnya.. melihatnya hatiku jadi merasa tenang._

_Aku menarik lengannya perlahan, ia yang sedari tadi menutup matanya kini memperlihatkan Iris-nya. Ia tahu, kalau aku membutuhkan telapak tangannya untuk membantu kami saling berkomunikasi. Aku mulai mengukir kalimat._

'_Neji, kapan aku bisa pulang? Aku sudah bosan disini.' Keluhku yang kuukir pada telapak tangannya. Aku melihatnya tersenyum, dan kini tangannya merayap mencari-cari letak rambutku, saat ia menemukannya ia mengusap-usap rambutku lembut. Aku suka ketika ia mengusap rambutku, sentuhannya selalu terasa menenangkan._

"_Sebentar lagi, kalau kau sudah bisa mengangkat badanmu, kau tinggal melakukan terapi." Ujarnya sambil terus mengembangkan senyuman yang selalu terlihat lembut di mataku. Neji.. sosok pria yang kini mulai masuk ke dalam hidupku._

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

─_4 Februari 20xx_

_Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita 'pulang'? kau mengajariku banyak hal, mengajarkan betapa indahnya hidup di luar sana. Kau telah menutupi apa yang telah hilang, sadarkah kau.. Neji?_

_*xxx*_

"_Gaara, kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Neji padaku._

_Aku yang sedang mengepak baju dan barang-barang berhargaku menghentikan gerak tanganku. Neji yang sedang duduk di kursi mengerutkan dahinya menunggu jawaban dariku. Kuhampiri dirinya dan kuukir beberapa kalimat di sana._

'_Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Yang ku khawatirkan malah kau.'_

_Neji mengernyit heran ketika aku menuliskan kalimat itu._

"_Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanyanya yang hanya di jawab dengan hembusan nafas berat dariku. Tanpa menjawab pertanyannya, aku mengukir lagi sebuah kalimat._

'_Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat rumahmu.'_

_Neji kembali tersenyum dan selanjutnya berdiri, ia memegang tongkatnya dan berjalan mencariku. Karena melihatnya yang kesusahan dengan arah jalannya, aku memutuskan untuk menggandeng tangannya. Neji sedikit tersentak, tapi detik berikutnya ia tersenyum, ia selalu mengerti apa yang aku perbuat untuk membantu dirinya._

"_Terimakasih, Gaara."_

_Sebenarnya ada sedikit perasaan getir setiap kali aku menatap mata Neji, aku.. ingin dia juga bisa melihat wajahku._

"_Gaara, kita ke ruang Dokter dulu sebentar, aku ingin bicara dengan Dokter Tsunade." Aku hanya mendenguskan kata "Hn". Setidaknya hanya itu suara yang bisa aku keluarkan. Aku merasa.. akhir-akhir ini tenggorokanku terasa sakit.._

_*xxx*_

"_Gaara, kau tunggu disini dulu ya. Kau tidak usah masuk." Ucap Neji dan hanya kuberi respon diam. Neji tersenyum dan kemudian tangannya yang lembut kembali mengusap rambutku. Ia mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tongkatnya. Neji.. aku sungguh tak tega membiarkannya berjalan sendiri._

_Neji sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan aku menunggu di kursi tunggu. Aku menatap kosong pada dinding-dinding putih yang tak begitu jauh dari hadapanku. Fikiranku menerawang, Nee-chan, Kankurou, bagaimana kabar mereka? Dan.. orang itu.. apa dia akan mengejarku dan menyiksaku lagi?_

_Aku menyangga kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku, ku lihat kalung dari Nee-chan yang tergantung di leherku. Kalung ini.. saat aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku selama tiga hari karena kehabisan darah, aku menemukan kalung ini sudah berada di samping kepalaku. Entah siapa yang menaruhnya. Lagi-lagi ucapan Nee-chan waktu itu terngiang-ngiang kembali,_

"_Ingat Gaara, kalau kau ingin bebas, kau harus menemukan sebelah sayapmu. Burung tidak dapat pergi dengan sebelah sayap,"_

_Sebelah sayap ya? Hh.. Nee-chan, aku masih tak mengerti dengan ucapanmu itu._

_Tiba-tiba aku terbangun dari lamunanku saat seorang anak kecil berlari dan menubruk tanganku yang sedang memegang kalung pemberian Nee-chan, kalung itu terlempar cukup jauh dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Dokter Tsunade._

"_Ah! Maafkan aku, Nii-san! Aku tidak sengaja," Anak itu membungkukan tubuhnya dalam, aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengusap rambutnya. Anak itu bingung, sudah ku duga, ia pasti tidak mengerti. Aku mengambil tangannya dan mengukir kata di telapak tangan kecilnya._

'_Tidak apa-apa, lain kali hati-hati ya..'_

_Selanjutnya anak itu menampilkan cengiran lebar dan kembali berlari._

"_Ya! Terimakasih Nii-san!"_

_Anak itu berlalu.._

_Aku bangun dari tempatku dan mencari-cari kalungku yang terlempar ke dalam ruangan. Ketemu! Ada di bawah lemari rupanya, aku membungkuk dan mengambil kalung itu. Saat aku ingin beranjak keluar, aku mendengar suara Dokter Tsunade dan Neji._

"_Kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat Neji-san, aku khawatir pada matamu itu."_

_Itu.. suara Dokter Tsunade. Aku mengumpat di balik lemari, entah mengapa aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan._

"_Ya, kalau pulang nanti, aku akan banyak istirahat kok."_

_Dibalik celah lemari, aku dapat melihat wajah Dokter Tsunade yang kelihatan murung._

"_Apa kau.. tidak merasa sakit? Kau baru saja menerima musibah ini. Biasanya orang lain yang mengalami kebutaan akan merasa frustrasi dengan dunianya, tapi kau.."_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa keberatan kalau Tuhan ingin mengambil mataku sebagai balasan. Asalkan aku bisa bersama Gaara, aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi."_

_Apa? Apa katanya? Apa maksud semua ini? Mengapa Neji berkata seperti itu? Neji?_

"_Tapi kau tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah Gaara, apa tidak apa-apa?"_

_Neji.. ada apa ini? Mengapa kau begitu.._

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah cukup melihat Gaara selama ini, aku selalu… memperhatikannya."_

_Neji.. selalu memperhatikanku? Apa maksud ucapannya? Aku tidak mengerti! Tolong jelaskan padaku Neji!_

"_Hmh, Baiklah.. Yang penting kau harus jaga terus kesehatanmu. Hmm, Neji-san, aku ingin membicarakan tentang penyakit.. Gaara."_

_Penyakitku?_

_Aku dapat melihat wajah Dokter Tsunade yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius._

"_Gaara.. kalau bisa, ia harus cepat-cepat di operasi. Kau tahu kan, kalau ini dibiarkan saja, bisa berakibat fatal bagi dirinya."_

_Aku mengernyit tak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa dengan penyakitku? Apa seserius itu?_

"_Ya, aku mengerti, aku akan memberitahukan Gaara kalau kami sudah di rumah nanti."_

"_Aku khawatir dengan keadaan anak itu, karena selama ini ia selalu memendam amarahnya dalam diam, sampai-sampai ia tidak mau berbicara. Karena terlalu lama ia tidak berbicara, untuk berbicarapun semakin susah. Ditambah lagi.. sekarang ada.. sebuah tumor di dalam tenggorokannya."_

_Aku tersentak, mataku melebar, aku tidak menyangka kalau tenggorokanku sering sakit karena penyakit ini.. _

"_Ya, aku tahu. Penyakit Karsinoma Nasofaring bukanlah penyakit main-main. Karena itu, aku akan cepat-cepat mengumpulkan biaya operasi untuknya."_

_Tidak! Neji.. kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengurusiku?_

_**GREK**_

_Aku melihat Neji yang berdiri dari kursinya, sepertinya aku harus keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku harus berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan semua ini. Kenapa.. rasanya dadaku terasa sakit.._

"_Baiklah Dokter Tsunade, aku pulang dulu."_

"_Ya, kalau ada apa-apa langsung telephon aku kapan saja. Jaga diri baik-baik ya,"_

_Aku segera bergegas keluar, aku kembali duduk di bangku ruang tunggu. Tanganku gemetar sehabis mendengar percakapan mereka tadi__entah mengapa. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan pada Neji, tapi harus kutahan. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir._

"_Gaara"_

_Aku melihat Neji yang sudah keluar dari ruangan, kulihat ia mencari-cari sosokku. Aku berdiri dan langsung memegang lengannya. Dia menengok dan kembali mengembangkan senyumannya._

"_Kau disini. Ayo.. kita pulang!"_

_Neji tetap tersenyum.. tapi sebenarnya.. kau sakit kan Neji? Kenapa kau terus tersenyum seperti itu? Kau terlalu baik Neji.. _

_*xxx*_

_Hari sudah menjelang malam, langit senja yang kemerahan begitu indah terlihat di retina mataku. Aku dan Neji kini sedang berada di dalam kereta, menuju kota Oto yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal baruku nanti. Aku melihat pemandangan sawah yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, sungguh indah dihiasi oleh lembayung senja. Kau tahu? Dari kecil hingga sekarang, aku belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di luar rumah kediaman Sabaku. Rumah itu.. bagai penjara untukku. Tapi kini aku dapat melihat dunia luar. Sungguh.. indah.._

"_Gaara, kau mau kue?"_

_Ucapan Neji membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku menulis 'Tidak' di telapak tangannya. Neji yang duduk di sebelahku, kembali memakan cemilannya._

"_Baiklah.."_

_Aku kembali menggapai tangan Neji._

'_Neji, kapan kita akan sampai?'_

_Selanjutnya kudengar Neji terkekeh, dan memperlihatkan senyuman sejuta pesonanya__yah.. menurutku sih.._

"_Kau sudah tidak sabar ya? Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok.. Gaara-chan cukup duduk manis saja."_

_Aku mencubit tangan Neji karena kesal di panggil dengan embel-embel –chan. Ckk! Neji ternyata cukup menyebalkan!_

"_Adu-du-du-duh! Ga-Gaara-chan.. galak.."_

_Huh! Ku cubit kembali lengannya dan kembali terdengar aduhan sakitnya. Huh! Tidak kusangka, selanjutnya-pun Neji jadi tambah sering menggodaku._

_*xxx*_

"_Yak! Kita sudah sampai, Gaara, tolong kau coba cari di kontak hp ku, ada nama 'Sasuke' tidak disitu. Kalau ada, nanti kau pencet 'call' dan berikan hp-nya padaku."_

_Aku menurut dan melakukan apa yang ia suruh. Kucari kontak yang bernama 'Sasuke' di hanphone milik Neji. Ah! Ketemu! Ku pencet tombol 'call' dan kuberikan pada tangan Neji._

"_Oke, terimakasih Gaara-chan,"_

_Kucubit pinggangnya dan ia mengaduh kesakitan sambil tertawa kecil. Huh! Neji menyebalkan!_

_Tak menunggu waktu lama, kini terdengar Neji yang mulai berbicara._

"_Hey, Sasuke! Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di stasiun,"_

"…"

"_Ya, baiklah."_

_Kulihat Neji memutuskan sambungan telephonnya. Aku menatap wajah Neji yang kini sedang tersenyum, hm.. senyuman itu lagi.._

"_Gaara, ayo kita tunggu di restoran saja. Sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul,"_

_Ia? Ia siapa? Apa orang yang bernama 'Sasuke'?_

_Aku hanya diam dan kugandeng kembali tangan Neji, jalanan cukup padat, aku khawatir Neji akan terjatuh atau yang paling buruk terpisah dariku._

_*xxx*_

"_Nah.. kita makan malam disini dulu ya, kau masih lapar kan Gaara?"_

'_Tentu saja aku lapar! Ini sudah jam delapan malam tahu!' ukirku pada telapak tangannya._

_Neji terkekeh, dan ia pun segera memesan makanan untuknya juga untukku._

_Tak begitu lama, makanan-pun datang. Neji memesan risoto, sedangkan aku memesan katsudon. Kami makan dengan tenang, sudah lama aku tidak memakan makanan ini. Biasanya kalau di rumah, aku memakan masakan Nee-chan yang sangat enak. Orang itu jarang pulang, jadi Nee-chan yang memasak untukku dan Kankurou._

_Lamunanku terhenti ketika aku mendengar seseorang yang memanggil nama Neji._

"_Neji!"_

_Aku menengok mencari asal sumber suara, dan kutemukan seorang laki-laki yang mungkin sepantaran dengan Neji dan dengan rambut mirip.. apa itu? Mengapa rambutnya mirip pantat ayam begitu? Ah, di sebelahnya ada anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil sepertinya, mungkin ia seumuran denganku. Rambutnya berwarna kuning, seperti__platina blonde mungkin, tapi rambutnya memang benar-benar menyilaukan. Mereka berdua sedang menuju kemari. Aku kembali menatap Neji yang kini sedang tersenyum, tatapan matanya kosong, ia malah melirik ke arah lain, haduh Neji.. kau salah menatap tahu.._

"_Neji, kami disini." Ucap laki-laki yang mungkin temannya yang bernama 'Sasuke' tadi.._

"_Sasuke? Apa kabar?" Aku melihat perubahan mimik wajah di kedua pemuda asing di hadapanku. Mereka menatap Neji dengan pandangan sedih.._

"_Neji-nii, kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihat kami?" Tanya seorang anak yang berambut pirang tadi._

"_Dobe, apa yang kau tanyakan di saat seperti ini? Bodoh!" Ucap laki-laki yang tadi Neji panggil dengan nama Sasuke._

"_Iiiih! Teme! Tidak usah mengataiku bodoh bisa 'kan? Menyebalkan! Huh!"_

"_Ahahaha, sudah.. tidak apa-apa Sasuke."_

_Aku hanya diam memperhatikan mereka, mereka berbincang dan tertawa. Neji.. tertawa, aku sedikit kesal merasa terasingkan seperti ini, rasanya.. Neji jauh dariku._

"_Neji-nii, ini Gaara-chan yang kau ceritakan itu ya?"_

_Ckit_

_Apa? Gaara-chan anak ini bilang?_

_Anak bermata biru itu menghampiriku dengan muka berseri-seri._

"_Waah! Kau Gaara-chan 'kan? Aku Naruto! Hehe.." Tanpa persetujuan dariku, ia menjabat tanganku dan menaik turunkannya. Anak yang kelewat hyperactive ya?_

_Aku mengambil sebuah pensil yang tadinya di siapkan pelayan untuk memesan menu, dan kutuliskan sesuatu di kertas bon._

'_Jangan panggil aku 'Gaara-chan!' cukup 'Gaara' saja.' _

_Anak itu membaca tulisanku dan kini duduk disamping tempat dudukku._

"_Baik~ Gaara!" kata anak itu riang sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. Sedangkan Neji kini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan temannya yang bernama Sasuke._

_Lama kita berada di dalam restoran itu, Naruto selalu mengoceh dan aku hanya mendengarkan. Tapi ocehannya itu tidak membuatku bosan, karena ia membicarakan tentang kepribadian Neji._

_*xxx*_

_Pukul 21.00, akhirnya kami tiba dirumah Neji__yang sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi rumahku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika kulihat kedalam rumah yang isinya __benar-benar gunungan sampah._

_Sama sepertiku, Uchiha-san dan juga Naruto mengernyit melihat pemandangan yang kami lihat._

"_Neji, kau tidak pernah mengurus rumahmu ya?" ucap Uchiha-san dengan nada monoton._

"_Hah? Kuurus kok, tapi aku 'kan sudah lama tidak tinggal di rumah ini, aku menitipkannya pada Kakashi."_

"_Pantas saja!" ucap Naruto dan Uchiha-san berbarengan. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu orang yang bernama 'Kakashi', tapi sepertinya dia orang yang teramat malas! Masa membiarkan rumah orang lain jadi tempat sampah seperti ini?_

_Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar, mau mencari udara segar._

_Kulihat, rumah ini cukup besar dengan tekstur Jepang kuno yang kental. Semua bahan dasar dari rumah ini adalah kayu. Lantaipun memakai tatami, dan kulihat ada halaman yang cukup luas namun gersang dan ditumbuhi ilalang yang tingg-tinggi. Saat itu aku berfikir, ini benar rumah 'kan?_

_Yah.. mungkin cukup menyenangkan tinggal berdua dengan Neji. Eh? Berdua? Aku dan.. Neji akan tinggal berdua?_

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

─_12 Februari 20xx_

_Kau yang mengajarkanku tentang perasaan, kau pula yang memberiku kebahagiaan. Tapi kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa rasa ini telah tumbuh bersamaan dengan bunga-bunga yang kutanam. Mengertilah, kumohon mengertilah, Neji.._

_*xxx*_

_Sudah seminggu aku tinggal di rumah Neji, dan hari demi hari aku jadi semakin mengerti tentang kehidupannya. Rumah yang kami tempati sudah bersih dan tidak ada sampah barang sedikit-pun. Naruto dan Uchiha-san sering main ke rumah ini, dan aku juga semakin dekat dengan Naruto._

_Di ruang tengah rumah ini, ada sebuah halaman yang terbatasi dengan pintu kaca__yang cara membukanya di geser seperti shoji. Aku dan Neji sering duduk di bawah kotatsu di ruangan tengah itu, dan memandangi halaman yang terlihat di luar pintu kaca tersebut. Neji sering sekali duduk di atas lantai kayu dan bersender di pintu kaca tersebut, kakinya terjuntai ke bawah__karena rumah itu mirip rumah panggung. Ia sering berkata, kalau ia duduk disitu, hatinya terasa nyaman._

_Tapi…_

'_Neji, apa aku boleh mencabuti ilalang yang mulai meraja lela halamanmu ini?'_

_Tanyaku yang seperti biasa kuuikir di atas telapak tangan Neji._

"_Hah? Ilalang? Memangnya ada ilalang di halaman rumahku?"_

_Hh.. rupanya Neji tidak tahu ya.._

_Aku hanya menggumamkan kata "Hn" seperti trademark milik Uchiha-san._

"_Ya.. tentu saja boleh.."_

'_Lalu.. apa aku boleh menanam bunga?' tanyaku lagi di telapak tangannya._

_Neji tersenyum__senyuman yang selalu membuat jantungku berisik. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengusap lembut rambutku._

"_Boleh.."_

_*xxx*_

"_Yooosh! Kita mulai darimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan banyak perlengkapan menanam di tangannya. Pagi ini aku dan Naruto akan menanam bibit-bibit bunga. Banyak sekali jenis bunga yang ingin aku tanam di halaman yang luas ini._

_Aku menunjuk ke arah samping pohon besar yang sering dipuja-puja bunganya__pohon sakura. Ya, di rumah ini juga terdapat pohon sakura, sepertinya sudah tua, tetapi kata Naruto, pohon ini tetap bersemi sepanjang tahun._

"_Baiklaaah! Ayo kita mulaai!" kata Naruto semangat._

_Aku menengok menatap Neji yang sedang terduduk seperti biasa di atas lantai kayu, ia dengan yukata coklat yang selalu ia pakai di rumah, sedang tersenyum. Aku senang melihatnya tersenyum.. tetapi, bola matanya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa, kosong dan hampa._

_*xxx*_

_Hari sudah menjelang sore, badanku pegal-pegal karena seharian ini bercocok tanam. Aku duduk di samping Neji yang sedang melamun di tempat favoritenya__menyender di pintu kaca dan berhadapan dengan pemandangan halaman. Aku menatap wajah Neji yang terasa damai, rupa Neji.. sangat tampan, ia terlihat dewasa di umurnya yang ke-20 tahun, andaikan aku bisa.. melantunkan namanya dengan suaraku.._

"_Gaara, kau memandangiku?"_

_Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Neji yang tiba-tiba, aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau aku sedang memandanginya? Sial! Jantung ini berisik lagi, aku tidak mengerti, mengapa jantung ini sering sekali berdetak tiba-tiba sekarang._

_Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji dan hanya diam melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Halaman ini belum ditumbuhi banyak tanaman, tapi sebentar lagi, dengan Neji.. aku dapat melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekar indah di sana-sini. Andaikan Neji.. juga dapat melihatnya.._

_Langit sudah berwarna orange kemerahan, senja kali ini lebih indah dari yang kemarin-kemarin. Aku terpesona dengan pemandangan ini, aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke samping, ke bahu Neji. Kurasakan badannya yang menengang namun kembali rileks. Neji.. aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di sisinya. Aku sedikit tersentak ketika Neji menyentuh tanganku dan kemudian menggenggamnya dengan tangannya yang besar. Ia juga menyenderkan kepalanya kesamping__di atas kepalaku._

_Kini kami terdiam, bayangan kami yang tersorot cahaya senja menyatu. Memperlihatkan kedua anak manusia yang sedang berpegangan dan menumpahkan kasih sayang._

_Neji.. bisa kau artikan, rasa sesak di dalam dadaku ini? Mengapa setiap didekatmu.. aku merasa nyaman?_

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

─_1 July 20xx_

_Kau menggenggam erat tanganku, enggan melepaskannya, takut keberadaanku akan menghilang dari sisimu. Tapi aku tahu Neji, kau lah yang ingin menghilang. Menghilang dari keutuhan hidupku._

_*xxx*_

_Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, dan kini aku memandang bahagia pemandangan di hadapanku. Halaman ini kini begitu ramai dengan rerimbunan tanaman dan bunga, terlihat sejuk dan sangat indah. Aku menggerakan kakiku yang terjuntai ke atas dan kebawah, memainkannya dengan sapuan angin. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan hembusan angin yang membuat helaian rambutku menari dan wajahku terasa sejuk. Aku membuka mataku kembali saat kurasa ada seseorang yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju posisiku duduk sekarang._

_Tak perlu menebak, karena aku tahu dengan pasti aroma tubuh ini. Aroma yang selalu menenangkan diriku._

"_Gaara, kau disini?" Tanya Neji sembari duduk di sampingku._

_Aku hanya mendengungkan kata "Hn," seperti biasa._

_Neji tersenyum, dan inilah kesekian kalinya ia membuatku terpesona oleh paras tampannya. Aku menggapai lengan Neji._

'_Neji.. tahun ini aku sudah menanam Anzu dan Kobushi, sekarang bunga yuki yanagi yang kutanam bersama dengan Naruto sudah tumbuh.'_

_Seperti biasa, tangan Neji yang hangat menjadi alat bagi kami untuk berkomunikasi._

_Neji mengusap rambutku dengan lembut, ia kembali tersenyum dan aku kaget, saat tiba-tiba ia membawaku ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan. Neji memelukku dengan erat._

"_Gaara."_

_Neji menggumamkan namaku dengan lembut, menyebut namaku dengan nada yang intens. Aku hanya mengeluarkan suara "Hm?"_

_Diam sejenak, aku menunggu Neji bersuara lagi sambil menghisap aroma tubuh yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Dekapan Neji.. begitu hangat._

"_Aku ingin melihat bunga-bunga ini bersamamu,"_

_Aku tersentak, rasa sakit menyerang hatiku saat aku mendengar ucapan Neji. Neji.. aku tahu keinginannya untuk bisa melihat sangat tinggi, tapi mengapa ia selalu menutup-nutupinya, berlaga sok kuat hanya dengan alasan tidak mau mengkhawatirkanku.. Neji.. berhentilah bersikap seperti itu._

_Aku mengukirkan sesuatu di lengan Neji, tanpa melepaskan dekapannya padaku._

'_Aku juga.. Neji,'_

_Neji mempererat pelukannya padaku, menyebutkan namaku berkali-kali dan mencium puncak kepalaku. Aku merasa.. air mataku kini tak bisa dibendung lagi.._

_*xxx*_

"_Uhuk! Uhuk! Kkh.. uhuk!"_

_Ah! Kenapa ini? Tenggorokanku rasanya seperti dibakar. Sakit.._

_Kakiku terasa lemas, aku jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Aku tak henti-hentinya batuk. Sepertinya penyakitku semakin parah, tenggorokanku semakin terasa sakit. Kudengar langkah seseorang yang mulai mendekat._

_KREK_

_Bunyi decitan pintu membuatku menoleh ke depan, memperlihatkan Neji dengan wajah yang panik sedang mencari sosokku._

"_Gaara? Gaara? Kau dimana? Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Aku sekuat mungkin mengangkat kakiku, aku berjalan ke arah Neji dan langsung menubruk tubuhnya. Kini aku berada di pelukannya. Aku masih sedikit terbatuk, dan nafasku menjadi sesak._

"_Uhuk! Uhuk! Ugh.."_

"_Gaara? Gaara? Kau sakit! Aku panggil Sasuke dulu,"_

_Sebelum Neji beranjak dari sisiku, aku menahan lengannya. Dengan jari yang gemetar, aku menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangannya._

'_Jangan Neji, Jangan kemana-mana, temani aku..'_

_Raut wajah Neji menjadi khawatir, nafasku tersengal-sengal. Neji menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku dituntunnya masuk ke dalam kamarku._

"_Gaara, kau tiduran dulu, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, tenang saja."_

_Dengan tatapan lembut dan sebuah senyuman, Neji kembali mengusap rambutku, membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Sentuhan Neji.. bagaikan obat bagiku._

_Aku-pun menuruti kata-kata Neji, aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur. Neji menyelimutiku lalu berdiri mengambil tongkatnya. Neji… kau mau kemana?_

_Tiba-tiba rasa panas menyerang kembali tenggorokanku. Akh! Rasanya sakit! Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku hingga terjatuh menyusuri lekuk leherku._

_Tak lama kemudian, Neji datang dengan membawa sekantung plastik dan segelas air._

"_Gaara, di dalam pelastik ini ada obat dari dokter Tsunade, kau minum ya. Aku sengaja memisahkan plastik ini dengan yang lain,"_

_Aku menuruti apa kata Neji, dengan tangan gemetar, aku mengambil obat yang ada di plastik itu dan meminumnya. Sakit.. rasanya sungguh menyakitkan._

_Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Neji mengusap-usap rambutku dengan lembut. Rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai kebawah, membuatku mencium aroma shampo yang maskulin. Ia terus mengusap-usap rambutku hingga tak sadar rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Perlahan rasa sakit itu menghilang dan aku tertidur setelahnya._

_Samar-samar aku mendengar, Neji mengucapkan sesuatu.._

"_Oyasumi.. Gaara."_

_*xxx*_

_Cicitan burung pagi membangunkanku, aku membuka kelopak mataku yang menyembunyikan bola mata emerald. Sorotan cahaya mentari pagi langsung membuatku memicingkan mata kembali. Pagi ini terasa sangat cerah. Aku mendengar suara getaran, oh.. ternyata itu hp-ku. Ya, kini aku mempunyai barang yang bernama hanphone, aku membelinya sehabis pulang sekolah minggu lalu dengan Naruto. Hmm.. Sekolah, sekarang aku bisa merasakan yang namanya sekolah juga. Dulu ketika masih tinggal di rumah utama Sabaku, aku tidak bersekolah__lebih tepatnya home schooling._

_Aku melihat di layar hp-ku terpampang pemberitahuan 'you got one message'._

_Aku membukanya, oh, dari Naruto.. apa katanya?_

_**From: Naruto**_

_**Gaara, apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah?**_

_**To: Gaara**_

_Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Kubalas smsnya._

_**From: Gaara**_

_**Hadiah apa?**_

_**To: Naruto**_

_Tak lama aku menunggu balasan dari Naruto, dan saat aku membuka sms darinya, mataku sedikit melebar._

_**From: Naruto**_

_**Tentu saja hadiah untuk ulang tahun Neji-nii, besok 'kan tanggal 3 july! Hh.. kau ini, pacarnya masa ga tau sih!**_

_**To: Gaara**_

_Jadi Neji.. besok ulang tahun? Ah gawat! Aku belum menyiapkan hadiah. Eh tunggu, apa kata Naruto tadi?_

_Aku membaca kembali isi smsnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa pipiku memerah._

_**From: Gaara**_

_**BAKA! AKU BUKAN PACARNYA!**_

_**To: Naruto**_

_Naruto membalas dengan cepat_

_**From: Naruto**_

_**Ahahahaha~ kau malu-malu yaa? Jadi belum saling bilang niih? Baiklaah~ aku dan teme akan mebantu kaliaan~**_

_**To: Gaara**_

_Naruto.. apa yang sebenarnya anak itu fikirkan sih? Hh.. terserah apa katanya sajalah! Lagipula.. ia dan Uchiha-san 'kan memang selalu begitu. Aku sempat kaget sih saat waktu itu Neji memberitahukanku kalau Naruto itu anak angkat Sasuke. Naruto.. mempunyai masalah yang sama denganku, tapi ia tetap tersenyum dan bersemangat, kadang aku iri.. dengan semangatnya.._

_Hh.. sudahlah, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah memikirkan hadiah untuk Neji!_

_*xxx*_

'_Neji, apa ada yang kau inginkan?'_

_Tanyaku kepada Neji__seperti biasa, menggunakan telapak tangannya._

_Neji mengangkat satu alisnya dan bertanya,_

"_Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?"_

_Aku kembali menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangannya._

'_Sudah.. jawab saja!'_

_Neji kembali mengernyit dan kini meletakkan tangannya di dagu__membuat pose berfikir._

"_Hmm.. kalau sekarang sih.. aku ingin.. hehe.. dimanja oleh Gaara-ch__aduh!"_

_Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah lebih dulu menyikut perutnya._

_Aku mendengus kesal, "Hmph!"_

"_Gaara, aku hanya bercanda~ *walaupun sedikit serius*."_

_Neji kembali memasang pose berfikir,_

"_Hmm.. yang kuinginkan.."_

_Diam sejenak hingga sebuah kata-kata meleburkan hatiku,_

"_Melihat Gaara tersenyum,"_

_Aku menatap wajah Neji yang tersenyum, sakit.. Neji.. aku tahu kau merasa pedih saat mengatakan itu, aku mau, aku mau tersenyum! Tapi untuk apa aku tersenyum kalau kau tidak dapat melihatku tersenyum? Neji.. maafkan aku.. tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu._

_Aku merasakan tetes bening meleleh menelusuri lekuk wajahku, aku menahan isak tangisku agar Neji tidak tahu kalau aku sedang menangis._

"_Gaara?" suara lembut itu memanggilku, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab._

_Baru kali ini aku merasakan.. ingin kembali memakai suaraku, ingin lagi berbicara, aku ingin menyebut nama Neji dan bercengkrama dengannya. Tapi.. tidak bisa. Ini semua sudah terlanjur, aku sudah tidak bisa berbicara. Ini hukuman Tuhan karena aku menyia-nyiakan apa yang ada.. Aku pantas menerima karma._

_Tangisku pecah, namun sekuat tenaga kutahan isakan yang ingin keluar dari mulutku, aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat. Neji.. aku ingin bicara! Aku ingin berbicara! Ingin! Ingin! Kalau Tuhan mendengarkan doaku, aku ingin.. sekali saja aku bisa mengucapkan.._

_Neji, Aku mencintaimu._

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

─_3 July 20xx_

_Hari itu kau berulang tahun yang ke-25, harapanmu adalah untuk selalu bersamaku. Neji, kau tahu kalau aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi mengapa kau.. yang menjauhkan diri dariku?_

_*xxx*_

"_SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUN!"_

_Sorak semua orang yang hadir dirumah ini bersama-sama, sekarang di rumah sedang ramai-ramainya. Teman-teman sekolahku dan Naruto juga ikut datang meramaikan, disini, tidak ada yang tidak tahu siapa itu Neji, karena Neji dikenal sebagai seorang pelatih kendo yang hebat__tapi itu dulu, sebelum matanya tidak bisa melihat. Guruku dan Naruto, yaitu Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, dan juga guru-guru yang lain juga datang. Kini halaman rumah kami menjadi penuh sesak._

_Pesta begitu meriah walau di lakukan malam hari, yaah.. sebelumnya Aku, Neji, Naruto dan Uchiha-san sudah merenovasi halaman ini menjadi tempat pesta. Berhubung karena musim semi sudah mulai tiba, keindahan pohon Sakura dapat terlihat di halaman rumah kami._

"_Yare yare.. rumah ini jadi bagus begini ya, Neji?"_

_Ucap Kakashi-sensei yang duduk disamping kiri Neji, sedangkan aku duduk disamping kanannya._

"_Ya.. karena ada seorang malaikat yang giat sekali bersih-bersih di rumah ini,"_

_Aku menaikkan satu alisku mendengar ucapan Neji, malaikat?_

"_Ahaha.. malaikat itu.. cowok manis yang ada di sebelahmu itu ya?"_

"_Iya dong! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara-ch__adu-du-du-duh!"_

_Kuberi ia cubitan di pinggangnya dan bonus deathglare dariku. Selanjutnya kudengar tawa Kakashi-sensei yang tentu tak terlihat, karena ia memakai sebuah masker berwarna biru dongker._

_Aku menatap Kakashi-sensei dengan tajam, dan dia menghentikan tawanya._

"_Wah wah.. Gaara-chan galak juga ya.."_

_Sebelum aku melempar guru mesum itu dengan nampan yang tadi kubawa, ia sudah keburu lari menuju tempat dimana Iruka-sensei berada. Cih, pengecut!_

_Dan kulihat Neji yang terkekeh, sepertinya ia bisa menebak apa yang aku lakukan._

_Neji menatap wajahku, entah mengapa.. wajahku terasa memanas ketika Neji menatap wajahku dengan serius, walaupun aku tahu Neji tak dapat melihatku, tapi rasanya tetap saja berdebar-debar jika ditatap seperti itu oleh orang yang kita.. sukai._

_Neji menggerakan tangannya, mencari-cari letak tanganku dan kahirnya ia menemukannya. Di genggamnya tanganku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Dan jujur saja, ini membuatku gugup._

"_Gaara,"_

_Neji memandangku dengan lembut, tapi tak ada senyuman seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menatap diriku._

_Aku mendengar suara Naruto yang menyerukan "Kita pasang Hanabi yuk! Aku punya banyaaak!"_

_Dan kurasa orang-orang tertarik dengan ajakan Naruto, mereka semua berkumpul mengelilingi petasan yang banyak dan besar-besar._

_Aku hendak berdiri, namun tangan Neji mencegahku._

"_Gaara, tetaplah disini."_

_Kata Neji lembut, namun menuntut. Aku kembali duduk. Kami hanya berdua__duduk di atas lantai kayu yang menjadi tempat favorite Neji._

_Aku merasakan, wajahku memanas, oh untung saja Neji tak dapat melihatku yang bersemu seperti ini. Neji kembali menggenggam tanganku, Mata jade milikku menatap lurus mata lavender milik pemuda yang kusukai. Kurasakan tangan Neji yang merayap menyentuh kedua pipiku. Ia menyentuh kedua belah pipiku dengan lembut. Lama kelamaan tangan Neji menggerakan wajahku hingga perlahan menuju pada wajah tanpa celahnya. Neji memajukan kepalanya. Aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Neji, dan itu.. membuat jantungku serasa melakukan kudeta._

_Hembusan nafas Neji terasa di bibirku, hanya beberapa centi lagi jarak antara kedua belah bibir kami. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan gejolak hasrat yang kuterima dari Neji._

"_KITA HITUNG SAMA-SAMA!"_

_Itu.. suara Naruto.. Apa hanabinya sudah mau dimulai?_

"_SATU"_

"_DUA"_

"_TIGA"_

_**DUAAAAR**_

_Bibir kami menyatu, saling menyalurkan hasrat cinta dan getaran aneh di seluruh tubuh. Bibir lembut milik Neji memberikan tekanan lembut di bibirku. Tak digelayuti nafsu, kini kami saling mengungkapkan kata 'cinta' melalui sebuah ciuman. Kami berciuman di bawah indahnya langit yang dihiasi ledakan kembang api._

"_Gaara, aku mencintaimu."_

_Aku menangis, dia tahu kalau aku menangis dan kini menghapus air mataku._

_Aku mengukir sebuah kalimat yang sebenarnya ingin sekali kukatakan langsung dengan suaraku._

'_Ya, Neji.. aku juga mencintaimu'_

_Setelah itu, Neji memelukku kembali dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. Ia membawaku dalam rengkuhan hangatnya._

"_Gaara, Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Kita akan bersama-sama selamanya."_

_Aku menitikkan air mataku kembali, aku membalas rengkuhannya. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya._

_Iya Neji, pasti.. selamanya aku akan berada di sisimu._

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

─_24 September 20xx_

_Kau selalu duduk di tempat itu, sosokmu yang selalu memakai Yukata coklat muda yang senada dengan warna rambut panjangmu. Kau selalu memperhatikanku yang sedang menyirami bunga di halaman. Aku tahu itu, aku selalu menatapmu. Neji.. kau tahu? Karena sambil menatapmu.. aku sambil jatuh cinta._

_*xxx*_

"_Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Ugh.. uhuk!"_

_Kulihat wajah Neji yang semakin khawatir dengan keadaanku. Tangannya terus menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Kurasakan tangannya yang ikut bergetar._

"_Gaara, kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.. kau harus di operasi.."_

_Aku menggeleng, walau kutahu ia tidak akan bisa melihat responku. Karena itu, aku mengukirkan kalimat di tempat biasanya._

'_Tidak Neji.. aku tidak ingin di operasi,'_

_Tidak! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Neji lebih dari ini, Aku tahu Neji selalu berjuang keras untuk bekerja pada pagi hari, ia bangun lebih pagi dariku untuk membantu kakek Jiraiiya dan mendapat upah yang tak cukup untuk membantu biaya operasiku. Cukup sudah aku membuatnya repot._

"_Uhuk! Uhuk!" Aku kembali terbatuk-batuk. Neji melepaskan genggamannya dan berdiri._

"_Aku akan ambil obatnya dulu,"_

_Kulihat sosok Neji yang mulai menghilang, kurasakan ada sesuatu mengalir dari hidungku. Aku menyentuhnya, dan seperti dugaanku. Darah keluar dari hidungku._

_Aku cepat-cepat membersihkannya sebelum Neji tahu ada darah yang keluar dari hidungku. Aku takut kalau ia akan lebih khawatir lagi._

_Tak lama kemudian, sosok Neji datang kembali dengan obat dan segelas air._

"_Ini, minumlah,"_

_Neji membantuku untuk duduk. Aku mengambil gelas dari tangannya dan selanjutnya mengambil obat yang Neji berikan padaku._

_Setelah selesai, Neji kembali membantuku berbaring. Neji duduk kembali di samping tempat tidurku._

_Aku memegang lengannya dan ia tahu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu lewat ukiran._

'_Neji.. jangan pergi kemana-mana, malam ini kau bisa menemaniku tidur?'_

_Kulihat wajah Neji yang tersentak dan sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, baru peratama kali aku melihat ekspresi Neji yang seperti ini._

"_Umm.. baiklah," kulihat Neji yang menjawab sambil menggaruk pipinya yang ku tahu, sebenarnya tidak gatal. Aku menggeser tubuhku, dan kutarik lembut lengan Neji sebagai tanda kalau ia boleh berbaring di sampingku._

_Ia mengerti, dan kini ia mengambil posisi merebahkan dirinya di sampingku. Aku mengguling ke arah dada bidangnya. Lalu kupeluk tubuh kekarnya. Kurasakan tubuhnya yang mengejang, namun detik berikutnya kembali seperti biasa._

_Neji mengusap-usap rambutku dengan lembut. Aroma tubuh Neji masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku, membuatku merasa nyaman dengan bau tubuhnya yang selalu beraroma teh segar. Aroma tubuh Neji ditambah dengan usapannya yang lembut, hasilnya adalah mataku yang mulai berat karena rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Aku tertidur sesaat sesudah Neji mengucapkan, "Oyasumi.. Gaara,"_

_Ya.. Oyasumi, Neji.._

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

─_1 November 20xx_

_Aku hancur Neji, Aku hancur saat mengetahui kebenaran akan dirimu. Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku? Aku rendah! Aku tidak pantas berada di dekatmu! Aku.. yang telah membuatmu seperti ini.. menderita dalam kegelapan yang tak sedikitpun memperbolehkan cahaya masuk._

_*xxx*_

"_Apa? Pendonor mata?"_

_Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Neji yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telephonnya. Aku mendekat ke arah Neji, tertarik dengan apa yang Neji sedang bicarakan._

"_Maaf.. Tsunade-san, aku.. tidak bisa."_

_Apa? Tidak bisa? Tidak bisa apa Neji?_

_Aku menggenggam tangan Neji, sekedar memberi tanda bahwa aku ada di situ. Kulihat respon Neji yang menengok padaku._

"_Maaf, nanti kita bicara lagi."_

_Sesaat kemudian, Neji memutuskan sambungan telephonnya. Aku menatap wajah Neji dengan sorotan khawatir._

'_Neji.. ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak mau menerimanya?'_

_Ucapku yang selalu kuungkapkan lewat ukiran di tangan Neji._

_Neji tersenyum, lalu membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Neji.. aku tahu kau memaksakan senyumanmu.._

"_Gaara, aku sudah cukup bahagia tanpa mata yang bisa melihat. Hanya dengan keberadaan dirimu, aku sungguh sangat bahagia. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengambil tawaran itu,"_

_Aku memandang wajah Neji yang terus tersenyum, aku senang dengan kata-katanya, tapi aku tahu.. ia berbohong kalau bilang tidak ingin menerima tawaran itu. Pasti sebenarnya.. ia sudah sangat rindu melihat warna dan semua panorama di muka bumi ini. Kau tidak bisa membohongi hatimu sendiri, Neji.._

_Kurasakan wajahnya yang kini mendekat ke arahku. Aku memejamkan mataku, mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya yang seakan terseret oleh medan magnet. Dan akhirnya kurasakan bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku._

_Neji selalu menciumku dengan lembut, membuatku merasa nyaman dan merasa dilindungi. Neji terlalu hati-hati menjagaku, seperti sebuah barang yang mudah pecah dan rusak.._

_*xxx*_

_Sore itu benar-benar tidak terduga._

_Aku yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur, tiba-tiba mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu luar._

_Aku mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu tersebut._

_**CKLEK**_

_Pintu itu terbuka.._

_Aku tersentak, mataku membelalak, dan rasa haru menusuk hatiku._

_Wanita berkuncir empat itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman yang sangat aku rindukan, senyuman yang lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang._

"_Gaara, apa kabar?"_

_Suara lembut itu.. aku sangat rindu dengan suaranya.. aku.._

_**BRUK**_

_Tanpa aba-aba aku memeluk wanita di depanku, air mataku tak dapat terbendung lagi, tangisanku mulai pecah. Ia juga menangis, dan membalas pelukanku. Aku rindu denganmu, aku sangat-sangat rindu denganmu.. Nee-chan.._

"_Gaa..ra?"_

_Aku mendengar suara Neji yang memanggilku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuh Nee-chan. Aku berbalik dan menghampiri Neji yang berada tak jauh di belakangku. Aku menuntunnya sampai ke hadapan Nee-chan. Kulihat wajah Nee-chan yang bersedih, ia melihat Neji dengan pandangan sendu._

"_Neji-san, ini aku Temari. Seperti janjiku, aku datang kesini untuk mengambil Gaara kembali."_

_Aku terkejut bukan main, mataku melebar, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar. Aku mengguncangkan tangan Nee-chan._

"_Ah..eh.. ngh..ngh.." aku bergumam tak jelas, sungguh saat ini aku sangat panik. Aku tidak ingin pulang! Aku tidak ingin menjauh dari sisi Neji! Tidak!_

_Aku menatap wajah Neji yang hanya diam dan beraut ragu bercampur sesak. Aku menggenggam tangan Neji, mencoba menyalurkan bahwa aku tidak mau pergi dari sini._

"_Kita bicara di dalam saja,"_

_Ucap Neji, kulihat Nee-chan yang mengikuti langkah Neji._

_Neji.. apa kau akan melepaskanku..?_

_*xxx*_

"_Gaara, aku menitipkanmu pada Neji hanya untuk sementara. Hanya sampai Tou-san diadili dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara."_

_Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti,_

"_Aku dan Kankurou berusaha untuk memasukkan Tou-san ke dalam penjara, kami mengumpulkan bukti-nukti kekerasannya dan sekarang ia diadili dengan dijatuhi hukuman penjara, dan tanpa sepengetahuan kami, ternyata Tou-san juga memiliki koneksi dengan penjualan obat terlarang. Pihak polisi mengetahuinya, dan kini Tou-san dijatuhi hukuman penjara 20 tahun,"_

_Aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Syukurlah, akhirnya pria brengsek itu akan mendekam di penjara dalam waktu yang lama._

"_Karena itu, waktu itu kami berhutang banyak pada Neji-san, kami sudah merepotkan anda dengan menitipkan Gaara disini,"_

_Nee-chan membungkukan badannya pada Neji, selanjutnya kulihat senyuman Neji yang lembut seperti biasanya._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot kok, malah aku merasa nyaman jika Gaara ada disini."_

_Neji.._

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu saya sangat berterimakasih pada anda.."_

_Neji hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyeruput teh hijau yang kubuat untuk dirinya. Nee-chan juga sedang menkmati teh yang kubuat untuknya. Sesaat kemudian, Nee-chan berbicara._

"_Emm, Gaara, bisa kau tinggalkan aku dan Neji-san dulu? Nee-chan ingin bicara penting dengan Neji-san,"_

_Aku mengangguk menurut dan segera pergi dari ruang tengah._

_Tapi kalau mereka fikir aku benar-benar pergi, itu salah besar. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Karena itu, aku menguping di balik dinding._

"_Neji-san.. bagaimana keadaan Gaara?"_

_Ini tentang.. aku?_

"_Gaara.. dia semakin memburuk."_

"_Memburuk? Apa maksudmu?"_

_Neji.. dia bicara tentang penyakitku?_

_Cukup lama Neji terdiam hingga ia kembali berbicara._

"_Ada tumor di tenggorokannya, dan ia harus cepat-cepat di operasi."_

_Neji.. memberitahukannya pada Nee-chan? Nee-chan pasti terkejut sekarang ini._

"_A-apa? Tumor? Ke-kenapa bisa?"_

"_Tumor itu juga menjadi salah satu penyebab Gaara tidak bisa berbicara."_

_Nee-chan.. aku dapat mendengar isakannya. Maafkan aku Nee-chan.._

"_Aku.. ingin ia agar cepat-cepat di operasi, tapi.. jujur, uang tabunganku belum cukup untuk biaya operasinya.."_

_Neji.. jangan katakan itu.. jangan terlalu membebani dirimu karena aku.._

_Aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku.._

"_Kau tidak perlu susah payah seperti itu Neji-san, kami yang akan menangung biayanya. Tapi mau kah kau mengembalikan Gaara pada kami?"_

_Tidak! Neji! Aku lebih baik mati kalau tidak bersama denganmu! Neji, katakan tidak! Kumohon.._

"…_."_

"_Baiklah."_

_Neji… kau.._

_Tangisku pecah, tak kusangka Neji dengan mudahnya melepaskanku. Harusnya ia tahu, sekali aku masuk rumah itu.. kami tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi.._

_Neji.. kumohon tarik kembali kata-katamu.._

"_Tapi.. berjanjilah kalian tidak akan memberitahukan tentang kejadian 'waktu itu' pada Gaara,"_

_Janji? Kejadian waktu itu? Apa maksudnya?_

"_Baiklah Neji-san, kami juga tidak mau melihat Gaara yang menyalahkan dirinya karena peristiwa waktu itu."_

_Peristiwa apa? Apa yang kalian rahasiakan dariku?_

"_Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu, kalau saja.. kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak sepanik itu, melihat Gaara yang hampir dipukul dengan sebuah linggis, aku pasti akan mencegah Tou-san.."_

_Apa.. maksudnya?_

"_Kenapa kau.. waktu itu kenapa kau bisa berada di rumahku Neji-san?"_

_Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Nee-chan. Jadi waktu itu.. Neji ada disitu?_

"…_."_

"_Aku.. selalu memperhatikan Gaara. Sejak ia berumur 9 tahun, sampai terakhir kali aku dapat melihatnya di ruangan penuh darah itu."_

"_Waktu itu aku masih bermur 18 tahun, dan Gaara masih sangat kecil, umurnya masih 9 tahun. Aku diajak oleh ayahku, Hyuuga Hiashi untuk mengunjungi rumah kediaman Sabaku."_

"_Tu-tunggu, kau? Putra.. Hiashi-san? Pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga Corp.? kenapa kau.."_

"_Aku sudah bukan lagi anggota keluarga itu."_

_Apa? Neji? Kau.._

"_Aku diusir dari rumah itu karena jalan fikiranku yang berbeda denga ayah. Aku.. membatalkan pertunanganku dengan salah satu putri dari client-nya."_

_Apa? Jadi Neji punya tunangan?_

"_Waktu itu aku mengatakan, ada seseorang yang aku cintai. Ia masih kecil, ia tidak mengenalku, namun aku begitu menaruh perhatian padanya."_

_Neji.. siapa dia? _

"_Pertama kali aku melihatnya yang sedang menangis dengan menahan isakannya. Dihadapannya terdapat seekor anjing yang sudah berlumuran darah dan dipastikan sudah menghebuskan nafas terakhirnya."_

_Neji.. ia.. menceritakan siapa? Anak itu.. apakah dia.._

"_Aku tadinya tidak peduli dengan anak kecil itu, tapi sebelum aku sempat beranjak dari tempatku, aku mendengar ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, 'Tou-san, aku benci! Aku benci padamu! Aku benci! Benci!' ia menangis sesenggukan, dan selanjutnya ia mengatakan lagi 'aku benci padamu, aku juga benci pada diriku! Kenapa.. kenapa terlalu bencinya aku padamu, hingga terkadang aku menyayangimu.'"_

_Aku bergetar menahan tangis.. Neji.._

_Kau melihatnya.. melihat kelemahanku yang selama ini aku tutup-tutupi.._

_Anak kecil yang kau ceritakan itu.. aku 'kan?_

"_Itu yang ia ucapkan. Kata-katanya itu telah menarik perhatianku, kulihat tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan lebam berusaha menguruk tanah, membuat kuburan untuk anjing yang sudah mati."_

_Anjing itu.. Shukaku..?_

"_Setiap air matanya menetes, ia selalu cepat-cepat menghapusnya dan sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Aku tahu.. anak itu tidak mau terlihat lemah. Karena itu, aku selalu mengunjungi rumah kediaman Sabaku dengan alasan bisnis. Aku selalu memperhatikan anak itu. Ia yang berjuang sendirian melawan amukan ayahnya, padahal tubuhnya lemah dan ia selalu memendam sendiri masalahnya. Tapi setetes air mata yang mengalir, akan ia seka terus menerus dengan bajunya."_

"_Ne-neji-san.. sudah.. hentikan.. hiks.. aku tidak kuat.. Gaara.. Gaara selalu mendapat tekanan batin di umurnya yang masih belia.. tapi aku.. sama sekali tidak bisa melindunginya.. tidak bisa melakukan apapun di saat terberatnya.. aku kakak yang tidak berguna.."_

_Tidak Nee-chan! Kumohon jangan katakan itu! Itu tidak benar, Nee-chan!_

"_Tidak Temari-san, kau sudah berjuang. Kau berani melindungi Gaara waktu itu. Kau ingin tahu 'kan mengapa waktu itu aku bisa berada di rumah kalian?"_

"_I-iya.."_

"_Aku.. sesudah pesta perayaan keluarga Sabaku waktu itu, aku menyusup masuk sebagai client dari perusahaan yang ayah kalian kelola. Aku menanti-nantikan kesempatan ini, kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan adikmu, Gaara. Sudah dua tahun sejak aku diusir dari rumah, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Gaara sama sekali. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus bertemu dengan Gaara hari itu."_

_Kenapa? Kenapa Neji bersikeras ingin bertemu denganku?_

"_Karena hari itu.. aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya."_

_Aku terkejut, semua kata-kata yang sedari tadi Neji katakan terlalu membuatku tak percaya. Neji selalu melihatku, memperhatikanku, mempedulikanku, dan selalu.. mencintaiku._

"_Saat pesta berakhir, aku masih ada di dalam rumahmu. Mencari dimana keberadaan Gaara. Aku bertekad akan membawanya kabur dari rumah itu."_

"_Ka-kabur? Neji-san kau.."_

"_Ya, aku berniat menculiknya. Bukan, bukan karena aku terlalu terobsesi pada Gaara. Tetapi aku tak tega melihat Gaara yang terus menerus merasakan derita dan sakit. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya terus memendam tangis."_

_Aku sudah tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, yang kulakukan kini hanya menahan isakanku agar tak keluar._

"_Dan saat itu.. aku melihat ayah kalian yang sedang memukuli Gaara, melihat itu, aku menjadi geram dan marah, dan ketika ayah kalian mengayunkan linggis kea rah Gaara.. aku cepat-cepat menahan tangannya."_

_Apa? Jadi laki-laki yang kulihat waktu itu.._

_Kau Neji?_

"_Ja-jadi.. itu sebabnya kau bisa berada disitu? Menolong Gaara dan akhirnya.. matamu sendiri yang terpukul dengan keras.. oleh linggis itu?"_

"…"

"_Iya,"_

_Aku terkejut, mataku membelalak, sekujur tubuhku gemetaran. Aku terdiam.. tak dapat berkata apa-apa.. Tubuhku terjatuh di lantai, aku.._

_**Tes**_

_Aku.. Aku yang telah.. membuat Neji.. buta..?_

_*xxx*_

_Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, berlari sekencang-kencangnya agar Neji tak dapat mengejarku dan menemukanku. Air mataku tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Aku terus berlari hingga tak jarang aku menubruk orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di tengah kota. Hari sudah malam, dan Awan sudah menghitam disertai kilatan listrik yang meraung di kota Oto._

_ZRAASH_

_Hujan…_

_Aku tidak peduli dengan hujan yang kini turun dengan derasnya. Aku terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari hingga aku tiba di taman yang tak ada seorangpun yang ada disana. Aku menangis di tengah hujan yang turun ke bumi, menangis tanpa suara, menangisi Neji.. seseorang yang sangat kucintai._

_Entah sudah berapa lama aku kehujanan dan menangis. _

"_Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"_

_Penyakitku kumat lagi.. tenggorokanku seakan terbakar! Ah! Sakit!_

_**BRUK**_

_Aku terjatuh di atas tanah, nafasku sesak.. tenggorokanku panas.. sakit.._

_Sakit sekali.. Aku tidak tahan.. Neji.. hiks.. Neji.. aku belum meminta maaf padamu.._

_Neji.. maafkan.. aku.._

_Aku yang telah membuatmu buta…_

_Ini salahku.._

_Semua ini salahku.._

_Maafkan aku.. Neji.._

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

─_5 November 20xx_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Neji, aku ingin kau menerima permintaan maafku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga tak sadar bahwa aku melukaimu. Neji.. apa kau masih mau berada di sisiku yang seperti ini?_

_*xxx*_

_Ah.._

_Ini dimana?_

_Ini.. halaman rumah kita?_

_Neji, apa kau melihatnya?_

_Bunga yang kutanam sudah mekar semua.._

_Daisy.. Pansy.. Iris.. Marigold.._

_Bunga-bunga yang kutanam bermekaran. Setelah aku pergi semoga.. Kau tetap mengingatku._

_Neji.. Aku suka melihatnya, duduk di seberangku sambil menatapku. Mata yang memandangku.. terasa lembut, membuatku ingin berkali-kali bertanya.. apa dia peduli padaku?_

_Dadaku sesak, tapi aku sadar tidak ada yang bisa kukejar. Aku takut dengan kegelapan yang melelehkan kesendirianku ini._

_Karena.. sambil jatuh cinta, aku.. memikirkanmu._

"_Gaara,"_

_Siapa yang memanggilku? Suaranya membuatku rindu.._

_Suara itu begitu lembut.. aku.. mengenal suara itu.._

_Itu suara Neji._

_Aku ingin bangun, tapi mengapa rasanya sulit._

_Neji.. Neji.. aku ingin bisa mengucapkan namamu.._

_Neji.. aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu.._

_Aku mohon.. Tuhan.. ini permintaanku yang terakhir kalinya.._

_Tolong biarkan aku dapat mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya.. dengan suaraku.._

_Aku.._

"_Gaara? Gaara! GAARA! KUMOHON BANGUN!"_

_Neji.. itu suaranya.. Aku ingin menatap wajahnya.. Aku ingin melihatnya.._

_*xxx*_

_Aku membuka kelopak mataku, perlahan aku melihat sosok seseorang yang berada di depan wajahku. Pandanganku memudar, namun akhirnya aku dapat melihatnya.._

"_GAARA!"_

_Ia.. memelukku.. ia menangis.. ia.. orang yang kucintai.._

_Neji.._

"_Gaara.. syukurlah.. syukurlah.. Gaara.."_

_Aku ingin mengatakannya.. ingin mengatakannya.._

"_Hh.. ah.."_

"_Gaara?"_

"_Ne.. ji__"_

_Aku ingin mengatakannya! Ingin! Ingin!_

"_Ne..ji.. aku__aku.."_

_Jangan.. jangan menangis Neji.. jangan.. kalau kau menangis.. aku tak akan sanggup untuk berbicara.._

"_Ne..ji.. aku.. men__mencintaimu.. Neji.."_

_Aku mengatakannya.._

_Sudah.. aku sudah mengatakannya.._

_Ya Tuhan, terimakasih.. aku.. sudah mengatakannya pada Neji.. bahwa aku.. sungguh mencintainya.. aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.. Neji.. aku mencintaimu!_

_Aku merasakan kembali hangat tubuh Neji, ia mendekapku. Rambutnya yang panjang ikut terbawa ke bawah. Neji menangis, ia menangis sambil mendekapku._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu Gaara. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu! Karena itu.. jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku.."_

_Aku menggerakan tanganku dengan susah payah, banyak selang yang menempel pada lenganku. Aku juga diberi alat bantu pernapasan, dan ada banyak alat lagi yang terpasang di tubuhku._

_Tanganku yang dingin memegang pipi Neji. Kuhapus air matanya dan kubelai rambutnya yang menjuntai kebawah._

_Aku mendekatkan kepalanya padaku, ia menutup matanya dan aku memberikannya sebuah kecupan singkat. Karena aku sudah tertidur kembali setelahnya._

_Neji.._

_Akhirnya aku sudah mengatakannya.._

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

─_17 November 20xx_

_Neji.. aku ingin kita berdua meraih kebahagiaan. Bersamamu aku akan selalu bahagia.. Kau yang sudah mengajariku banyak hal. Kau sudah memberikanku sebuah cinta. Dan kini kita.. bisa terbang berdua.._

_*xxx*_

_Aku membuka mataku, rasanya seperti dejavu. Yang kulihat sama seperti waktu itu, ruangan yang serba putih, bau obat-obatan yang menusuk, dan.. apakah dia ada di sampingku?_

_Aku menengok, berharap ada dia yang sedang tertidur seperti waktu itu._

_Kosong. Dia tidak ada di sampingku._

_**GREEK**_

_Pintu kamar yang ditempati olehku terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik berkuncir empat. Ia sedang membawa bunga, dan tiba-tiba.._

_**BRAK**_

"_Gaara! Kau sudah bangun?"_

_Ia cepat-cepat menghampiriku. Mengelus pipiku dan mulai menitikkan air mata._

"_Gaara, kau tenang saja. Sekarang kau sudah sembuh, kau sudah di operasi."_

_Aku menatap kosong wajah Nee-chan._

"_Gaara, ada apa?"_

_Aku mengukir nama di atas telapak tangannya._

'_Neji'_

_Nee-chan menampilkan raut sedih._

_Aku menatap Nee-chan dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Neji.. ia pergi.."_

_Aku membulatkan mataku, aku mengukir kembali sebuah kata di telapak tangan Nee-chan._

'_Pergi kemana?'_

_Nee-chan kembali bermuka pahit, tolong Nee-chan, jangan beraut begitu.. kau membuatku merasa sakit di dalam hati ini._

"_Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya diberi tahu oleh Sasuke kalau ia pergi.. ke negara lain,"_

_Apa? Apa-apaan ini? Neji? Neji meninggalkanku? Neji.. bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau.._

"_Ukh.. hiks.. hiks.."_

_Aku tak dapat menahan tangisanku. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar Neji telah pergi.. Neji.. Neji.._

"_Ne..ji.."_

"_Gaara? Kau.. Gaara! Sudahlah! Gaara!"_

_Tangisanku pecah, untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat menangis dengan kencang._

_Neji.. aku tidak kuat kalau aku sendirian.._

_Sendiri tanpamu.._

_Lebih baik aku mati.._

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

─_1 Januari 20xx_

_Kita berdua, bergenggaman tangan. Sama seperti waktu itu, kau menggenggam tanganku dan aku menyenderkan kepalaku di bahumu. Tapi bedanya.. sekarang kita sama-sama dapat melihat dunia kita yang sebenarnya. Neji.. benar kata Nee-chan, burung itu tidak dapat terbang dengan sebelah sayap.. Dan kini kita sudah bersama.. maka kita sudah bebas._

_*xxx*_

_Hari berganti hari, sudah tiga minggu lebih aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan, bahwa pita suaraku masih dapat digunakan kalau aku lebih sering berlatih bersuara. Katanya, peluangku untuk dapat berbicara lagi lumayan besar. Hanya saja.. buat apa aku bisa berbicara tanpa keberadaannya._

_Neji.. sudah sebulan lebih semenjak ia menghilang dalam hidupku. Aku meminta Nee-chan untuk mengizinkanku tetap tinggal di rumah ini. Disini.. terlalu banyak kenangan tentang Neji. Aku duduk di tempat yang menjadi favorite Neji. Aku menyender pada pintu kaca dan melihat halaman yang begitu subur dan begitu indah._

_Senja datang.. seperti waktu itu.._

_Neji.. aku yakin Neji akan pulang, jadi aku terus menunggunya disini._

_Dirumah ini, di tempat ini, di sudut tempat duduk yang selalu ia tempati._

"_Ne..ji.. hiks.."_

_Air mataku jatuh lagi._

"_Neji.. aku.. mencintai..mu.."_

"_Aku juga, Gaara."_

_Aku tersentak, ku edarkan pandanganku pada arah sumber suara._

_Sosok itu.. ada disitu, sosok yang selalu kunanti keberadaannya. Ia muncul di antara bunga-bunga yang kutanam._

_Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang sudah ku rindukan._

_Kali ini kubiarkan air mataku mengalir, tanpa kuseka dengan bajuku._

"_Ne..ji.."_

_Neji melangkah menuju tempatku, ada yang berbeda darinya. Ia.. tidak memakai tongkat seperti biasanya._

"_Ne..ji?"_

_Kini ia sudah berada di hadapanku. Menatapku dengan tatapannya yang lembut. Mata itu.. sama seperti mata Neji yang sebelumnya, berwarna lavender._

"_Akhirnya.. aku dapat melihatmu lagi, Gaara!"_

_Saat itu aku sadar, Neji.. sudah dapat melihat.._

_Neji sudah bisa melihat wajahku.. aku.. sungguh bahagia.._

_Aku memeluk tubuh Neji dengan erat, menangis sekencang-kencangnya di dadanya yang bidang._

"_Neji! Neji! Nejiii!"_

_Aku terus mengucapkan namanya, ia mengelus-elus rambutku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu._

"_Ya, ya, Gaara.. aku disini.. aku janji tidak akan pergi lagi.."_

_Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya, ia masih tersenyum sambil menghapus air mataku._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Gaara.. untuk selamanya.. hanya kau yang kucintai.."_

_Aku menangis.. air mataku kembali menetes, namun ini bukan air mata sedih.. tapi air mata bahagia._

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya.._

_Aku tersenyum._

"_Aku juga.. mencintaimu.. Neji.. selamanya.."_

_Kami mengeleminasi jarak di antara kami. Saling menempelkan kedua belah bibir kami._

_Ia menggenggam tanganku, mengecupku dengan rasa cinta, dan saat itu.. kalungku yang berbentuk setengah sayapa terasa menyatu._

_Ternyata benar, Neji juga mempunyai kalung itu. Dan kini kedua kalung itu saling menyatu. Membentuk sebuah sayap utuh._

_Bayangan kami yang terbentuk oleh sorotan senja, memperlihatkan kedua anak manusia yang saling berpegangan tangan dan berciuman. Kami berjanji.. untuk bersama-sama selamanya…_

**-FIN-**

**CKLEK**

"Gaara, kau sedang menulis apa?"

Aku menengok ke arah belakang. Menatap laki-laki yang kini menjadi pasangan hidupku.

"Menulis Diary!"

"Eh? Gaara-chan ternyata girly ju─adu-du-du-duh!"

Aku mencubit pinggangnya seperti biasa.

"Kalau memanggilku seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan mau tidur sekamar lagi denganmu."

"Ah! Jangan! Iya iya! Baiklah.."

Aku tersenyum, Neji juga tersenyum.

"Mau duduk di depan halaman?"

"Tentu."

**~OWARI~**

**Sumpah! Sekarang bener-bener owari! Tangan gue capek ngetiiiik!**

**Akhirnya.. selesai sudah fic terpanjang yang pernah saya buat.**

**Hh.. entahlah isinya gaje atau tidak..**

**Fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari manga 'Hana no Namae' ****© Ken Saito**

**Ada sedikit kata-kata yang saya ambil dari sana, tapi cuma sedikit kok..**

**Saya berencana membuat sequel dari fic ini.**

**Tapi silahkan RnR dulu, lalu sampaikan kepada saya, apakah fic ini pantas dibuatkan sequel?**

**Ahaha.. okelaah.. berhubung tangan saya udah pada kram karena ngetik dari pagi ampe malem(?) *hiperbolis* jadi saya akhiri sampai disini..**

**Oke,**

**Jangan lupaa,**

**REVIEEEEEW~**

**Say yes to Review~ (/=v=)/**

**Say no to flame~ (\-=-)***


End file.
